


In Which Keith Loves His Roommate But Has No God Damn Privacy

by nuttinonice



Series: Catch Me If You Can [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also for now, Being Walked In On, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Caught, Cunnilingus, Keith lives with Shiro in the Atlas, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Roommates, Sex Toys, Top Shiro (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Walking In On Someone, caught masturbating, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Keith had very small windows of privacy throughout the week. They went to most of the same meetings, but now that Shiro was promoted to admiral, there were some only he went to. That gave Keith an hour alone and so did Shiro’s daily trip to the gym if he decided not to join him.That was when he slipped the toy out of his suitcase and laid a towel down on the couch, stripping out of his clothes and turning the vibrations on. It was the world’s greatest stress relief. He’d work himself up to a mindblowing orgasm, clean up the evidence, and get dressed again in time to greet Shiro at the door.That day proved different.





	In Which Keith Loves His Roommate But Has No God Damn Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Marking this fic as complete but I want to write a sequel with bottom!shiro that takes place shortly after this fic, so idk maybe follow me if you're interested in that? I'm probably going to write it, but I don't know how soon. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Keith didn’t mind having his best friend as his roommate. He didn’t mind getting to crash nightly in the captain’s quarters of the Atlas. He appreciated that when Shiro saw everyone going home to their families at the end of the war, he also saw Keith standing alone and offered him a place to go. The captain’s quarters had a master bedroom, a living room and a kitchen, so he took the couch. It was a comfy sofa that he didn’t really complain about, but there was… a lack of privacy. 

The sexual tension had arguably been building for years. Keith had told Shiro he loved him and he knew Shiro remembered those words  _ and _ knew what he meant by them. It was just that with a war to fight, they didn’t have the time to dive in. Now Keith was living with him and he didn’t know how to bring the conversation up without making things weird. Shiro’s feelings could have changed - especially when he learned about Adam’s death. It was a lot to process and Keith didn’t want to risk his safe place in Shiro’s home. 

Not much anyone knew outside of their inner circle - the paladins, Allura, and the Holt family, but he’d never felt too welcome as a transgender man at the Garrison. Sure, now people looked up to him, but he didn’t feel comfortable moving in with a random roommate in the Garrison apartments. Shiro’s place was somewhere he could be comfortable, even walk around in his underwear. They both did that, which really didn’t help the sexual tension. 

Keith had very small windows of privacy throughout the week. They went to most of the same meetings, but now that Shiro was promoted to admiral, there were some only he went to. That gave Keith an hour alone and so did Shiro’s daily trip to the gym if he decided not to join him. 

That was when he slipped the toy out of his suitcase and laid a towel down on the couch, stripping out of his clothes and turning the vibrations on. It was the world’s greatest stress relief. He’d work himself up to a mindblowing orgasm, clean up the evidence, and get dressed again in time to greet Shiro at the door. 

That day proved different. Keith had the toy buried inside him, vibrations on high when he saw the doorknob turn.  _ Fuck _ . His clothes were on the floor, but that wouldn’t look  _ too _ out of the ordinary, granted he was living in the den. He grabbed the spare blanket from the armrest of the couch, yanking it over his lap just as Shiro walked in. 

“Meeting ended early.” Shiro yawned as he stepped in, dropping his bag by the door and toeing off his shoes. 

Keith glanced down at himself and wondered if he could reach in between his legs subtly enough to turn off the vibrations, but panicked and clenched his thighs shut instead to smother the sound. “That’s good.” He swallowed. “Are you gonna take a nap or anything? It’s early, so you’d have time for once.”

“Maybe. That what you were doing?” Shiro laughed as he walked over to the couch. “You usually don’t sleep in the middle of the day.”

“Um.” Keith felt his face turn red, partially from the embarrassment of what he was knowingly doing and partially from the vibrations against his g-spot. “Y-Yeah, just felt tired.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Shiro frowned. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Your face is all red.” He stepped forward and put a hand on Keith’s forehead, the touch sending shivers down his spine. “You feel feverish.”

“Shiro, really, I’m fine.” Keith insisted, wincing as his clenched thighs added additional pressure. He was going to cum and there wasn’t anything he could do to conceal that if Shiro didn’t leave. 

“Keith.” Shiro frowned. “You have to take care of yourself. Let me call the Garrison infirmary, they might be able to write you a quick prescription or something. That feels like a serious temperature.” He looked around the living room. “Where’s your phone?”

“I-I don’t know.” Keith squirmed. 

“Wait, I think it’s ringing.” Shiro said, holding a hand up for quiet and Keith cringed at the just barely audible vibrations coming from between his legs. He couldn’t hold out any longer. “Do you hear tha-”

“Shiro,  _ fuck _ , don’t look.” Keith gasped, tears pricking at his eyes as he clamped a hand over his mouth and trembled through his orgasm, warmth spreading through his whole body as Shiro watched. Fuck, he was going to be irredeemable after this. Shiro wouldn’t want to look him the eye, nevertheless  _ date  _ him. He was a fucking idiot and he’d never been so humiliated in his life. Shiro could kick him out for this. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I didn’t think you were going to be home.” He croaked as he reached down under the blanket and turned off the toy. 

“I… Y-You were…” Shiro stared at him dumbfounded. “I should have told you I was coming home early.”

“No, fuck, you didn’t do anything. I’m a fucking creep.” Keith sniffed, pulling the blanket further up to cover his chest when his gaze drifted to where Shiro’s crotch was at his eye level. He was hard. Not fully, but Keith knew a boner when he saw one. “A-Are you-”

“Shit, I’m so sorry.” Shiro sighed, running a hand over his face. “I really don’t want to weird you out. I-I’ve just been thinking a lot about you lately and seeing you do that, I-I just… I’m gonna stop being a total creep and go to my room.”

“Wait, what?” Keith blinked. “You think about me?”

“You don’t have to reciprocate, I just-”

“Shiro, I told you I loved you. Why wouldn’t I reciprocate?” Keith laughed. “If you want to fuck me too, it actually makes this a lot less awkward.”

“I mean, you’re just…” Shiro’s shoulders slumped. “You’re my best friend. You walk around here half naked all the time and you’re gorgeous and I guess I’ve felt a certain way about you for a long time. I don’t want to make things weird, but of course I’m attracted to you after everything we’ve been through. You’re amazing.”

“You’re not just saying that to make me feel less weird, are you?” Keith grimaced. “I don’t want you to think you have to lie.”

“It’s not a lie.” Shiro shook his head, his eyes a little wide as he looked Keith over. “You’ve thought about sex?”

“Since I met you.” Keith sat himself up, the toy off, but still buried as he leaned up. “Come here.”

Shiro took the queue and leaned down, letting Keith pull him into a kiss. 

He tasted a lot like Keith imagined. Like he’d just brushed his teeth even though it was the middle of the day, his lips warm and soft against his own. He ran his tongue over Shiro’s bottom lip and sighed when he parted his lips. This was fucking  _ happening _ . Part of him wondered if he’d just passed out on the vibrator and this was his wet dream, but when Shiro’s hand pushed into his hair and pulled, that was  _ real _ . 

“Keith.” Shiro breathed against his lips. “Can I see?” His hand slid up to Keith’s hip and squeezed. “I don’t want to be too forward, but-”

Keith pulled the blanket aside, parting his legs enough to give Shiro a look. The base of a slender sleek vibrator emerged from his opening, bright pink and impossible to miss. His inner thighs were wet from clenching them and his clit was glistening, the air conditioning creating a breeze against it that made him shiver. His heartbeat was between his thighs just by Shiro looking at him. There was a thin layer of hair over the area. He shaved occasionally for comfort, but never regularly. Shiro didn’t seem to mind it. 

“What do you like?” Shiro asked, a tent pitched in his uniform pants as he sat on the side of the couch, licking his lips as he looked him over. “I-I love how you look, I’ve just never…”

“See one?”

“Seen some, but just on the internet.” He ran one hand up Keith’s thigh to his hip. “Teach me?”

Keith’s heart was in his throat, but this was Shiro. He was the world’s easiest person to talk to, his best friend. He wasn’t going to judge him. He spread his legs wider, sliding his hand down between his legs and running two fingers over his clit. It used to be practically nonexistent, but had grown with the testosterone and became his most sensitive spot. “This is where I like it the most. You can touch it however you want, it all feels good.” He slid the two fingers down to open his vagina a little more for Shiro to see. “You can finger me, fuck me, but uh…” He bit his lip. “Sometimes I don’t feel up to that? It depends on my mood, so I prefer anal sometimes. If you put anything in here, press up, so you can find my g-spot.”

Shiro nodded, his eyes fully focused on him as he took in the anatomy. It was new to him, but expected from Keith. A wet spot was forming on the front of his pants. “You told me a long time ago that you’d never um…”

“Still haven’t.” Keith shook his head. “You’d be the first.”

“Are you sure you want that?”

“I wouldn’t want anyone else to take my virginity.” Keith laughed. “Just uh… You know, um, I don’t want to be a friends with benefits? If I’m letting you fuck me, I’d kind of need to be your boyfriend. I like you too much.”

“How about I take you out to dinner tonight?” Shiro grinned. “Just us. We can go somewhere cheesy and romantic and make fun of ourselves the whole time.”

Keith’s heart thumped. “I’d love that.”

“Great.” Shiro sighed, raking his fingernails lightly down Keith’s thigh. “You’re way too special to lose your virginity on my couch. Bedroom?”

“Yeah.” Keith breathed, blushing even further when Shiro stood up and bent down to pick him up. It was no small feat. He’d bulked up quite a bit during the war, but Shiro picked him up bridal style like he didn’t weigh more than a sack of potatoes, pressing a kiss against his forehead that made him preen as he was carried into the master bedroom. 

He’d caught glimpses of it through the doorway, but the sight of the four-post bed made his mouth water. 

Shiro laid him down over the comforter and stood by the side of the bed, undoing the buttons on his uniform one by one.

“Lemme help.” Keith mumbled, dazed from being carried as he slid up to the edge of the mattress and undid the button on Shiro’s pants, dragging the zipper down. He licked his lips when it exposed his bulge, straining against a pair of white briefs, half soaked in pre-cum that made the material translucent enough for Keith to see the pink skin of his cock. He leaned in and dragged his tongue over the wetness, reveling in the gasp it produced from Shiro. “I’ve seen you naked before. I knew you were big, but I had no idea you were also a fucking grower.” He laughed as Shiro dropped his shirt and jacket to the floor. 

“Will it hurt you?”

“Not if we do it right.” Keith said, hooking his fingers around the waist of Shiro’s pants and underwear before pulling them down. 

Shiro let them drop to his ankles and stepped out, letting Keith scootch back on the bed, lying against the pillows, so Shiro could easily crawl over them. 

Keith was quick to get his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, leaning up to meet him in another kiss - much more heated than the last one. Shiro’s tongue prodded straight past his lips this time, sliding over his own and exploring all the little crevices of his mouth. 

“What do you want me to do to you?” Shiro whispered against his wet lips when they parted. “I want to warm you up. Tell me anything you want.”

Keith’s mouth watered, his body feverish as the thought crossed his mind. “Would you want to go down on me?”

“Of course.” Shiro smiled, always eager to please as he slid down the bed, lying down between Keith’s open legs and letting him hitch his calves over his shoulders. 

“I-I’m sorry if it tastes bad, or anythin-”

“Keith, it’s you. I couldn’t care less as long as it makes you feel good.” Shiro said before leaning in and licking him from his opening to the top of his clit, a shiver running right up Keith’s spine. “Mm.” He sighed, licking him a few more times before turning his focus to Keith’s clit, swirling his tongue around it and leaning in to suck on it gently. 

“Shiro.” Keith whimpered. “Jesus Christ.” It was better than he imagined, so much warmer and wetter and  _ fuck _ . He wondered how much he could orgasm in a day because at this rate, Shiro was going to have him cumming every five minutes. 

“Does that feel good, Baby?”

Keith groaned at the pet name, nodding his head as he shoved his hands into Shiro’s hair. “Don’t stop.”

Shiro picked up the pace, suckling at his clit between long drags of his tongue, dipping it right into his opening and lapping up what poured out. 

“ _ Shiroooo _ .” Keith whined, digging his heels into his back. “I-I’m gonna cum again.”

“Again.” Shiro grinned, flicking his tongue over his clit again just to tease him. “You looked so good before, cumming in front of me on the couch like that. I want to see it again.”

His heart nearly burst at the words. Takashi Shirogane, the world’s biggest boy scout, could dirty talk like a porn star. He felt the pressure of Shiro’s tongue again, nudging against the perfect little spot that tumbled him right over the edge. “Takashi!” Keith gasped, grinding his hips against his face as a second orgasm washed over him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, that feels so fucking good.” 

“Do you think you can take me now?” Shiro smiled, sitting back on his heels and dragging the fingers of his hover hand over Keith’s oversensitive mound, spreading the wetness. 

“Yes.” Keith panted. “Fuck, you’re gonna ruin me.”

“Keep calling me Takashi if you want to.” Shiro said, running one hand up Keith’s leg, against the grain of the coarse hair that covered it. “Need a second?”

Keith gave a weak nod, his body trembling from the intensity of the orgasm as Shiro crawled back over him, leaning down to kiss the scars under his pecs from surgery. He’d had it years ago. Shiro had paid for half of it and he never knew how to repay him for all he’d done until now. He was going to be the best fucking boyfriend Shiro could ever imagine for himself and he was going to start by wringing a mindblowing orgasm out of him. “You can fuck me.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I need a condom?”

“Infertile.” Keith sighed, hooking his legs over Shiro’s hips. “I’m on birth control too, so I don’t get periods. It’d be easier to get you pregnant than me.”

“Okay.” Shiro laughed, pressing a few loving kisses down the side of Keith’s neck, stopping for one short moment to suck a hickey onto his collar before he reached down to line himself up and pushed in. 

Keith felt him move deeper and winced at the halfway point. He’d stretched himself out pretty well just on his own, but this was bigger than anything he’d taken before. It stung. 

“Hurting?”

“Just a little.” Keith cringed. “Sorry.”

“Here, see if this helps.” Shiro murmured, his metal hand sliding between their bodies and over Keith’s naval, down to press two fingers against his clit. 

“What is-” Keith’s words were cut off by the vibrations of Shiro’s fingers, trailing off right into a moan. The vibrations were deep enough to feel through his hips and down his thighs, his whole body relaxing enough for Shiro to push all the way into him. 

“You feel so fucking good.” Shiro breathed. “Keith.”

“Shiro.”

“ _ Keith _ .” Shiro echoed as he started to rock his hips back and forth. Keith couldn’t notice the pain if he tried. He was stuffed full, Shiro’s erection grazing his g-spot on every thrust, the vibrations blinding him with pleasure. 

He couldn’t make noise anymore. He wrapped his arms tight around Shiro’s shoulders, gripping him like a lifeline as his mouth hung open in a silent scream, eyes clenched shut as Shiro fucked him into oblivion. He could hear the wet sound of Shiro pounding into him, feel the sheets growing damp under his ass and the thought occurred that he’d never been so wet in his entire life. 

Shiro kept his mouth on Keith’s neck as he fucked him, sucking love marks onto the skin they both knew would be impossible to hide at work the next day. He nibbled on his ear, rolling his hips and thrusting in especially deep when he did so to earn a squeak from Keith. 

“I-I’m g-gonna cum again.” Keith stuttered, his voice breathy as he clenched his walls around Shiro. “Takashi, make me cum. I want to be good for you, make me so fucking good for you.” He whimpered, eyes squeezed shut as he wrapped his legs around Shiro’s waist and drove his heels into his ass, pressing him in again and again. 

“I’m right there with you.” Shiro grunted, thrusting forward once more - then again as his hips stuttered. “ _ Keith! _ ” He cried out and the sound alone was enough to give Keith his third orgasm. 

He shook apart in Shiro’s arms, whimpering and clinging to him as it washed over him and eventually passed. Shiro came down at the same time he did, collapsing on top of him, still buried inside. 

“Holy shit.” Shiro breathed, hugging him as he rested his head on Keith’s chest. “I fucking love you, Keith.”

“Yeah?” He grinned, stroking one foot lovingly over the curve of Shiro’s ass. “I mean, hey, I told you before didn’t I?” He laughed a bit. “I love you too.”

“You’re amazing.”

“I mean, you’re the one who gave me multiple orgasms, sooo.” Keith shrugged. “Do you uh… Want to get out of me?”

“Oh!” Shiro’s head jerked up. “Yeah sorry.” He pushed himself up and reached down to pull out, wincing a little at the mess they’d made. “We uh… Might need to do laundry a little earlier this week.”

“Fair enough.” Keith sighed. “Sorry for masturbating in your living room.”

“Sorry for not telling you how attracted I’ve been to you.” Shiro shrugged as he came back up to lie next to him. “Should we tell people?”

“Maybe after a few dates.” Keith smiled, preening when Shiro reached up to run a hand through his hair. “Mm, let’s just keep it to ourselves for now. I want you all to myself for a little bit.”

“You’ve always kind of had me all to yourself.”

“But now I get to ride your dick.”

Shiro snorted and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close in the afterglow. “Hey, do you think we could buy something for you to top me with? That was fucking amazing, but I’m uh… kind of versatile?”

“I’d love that.” Keith grinned as Shiro nuzzled his nose against his hair. “Are you more of a power bottom or pillow princess?”

“All power, Babe.” Shiro teased, planting a kiss on Keith’s forehead. It warmed his heart how fast Shiro slid into pet names for him. “Want to go shower?”

“Can I suck your dick?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this aaa ! Pls leave me a comment if you did I've been kinda down on my writing lately and I hope to write that sequel oneshot soon!


End file.
